User blog:SaluteMeImWinx/Winx's Tale's RP Style: Episode 3 2/2: Off To Find Hydro!!
In the last part, Winx Stella and Kelvin all went to an Aquos planet to find Hydro! But this is what happened in the last few parts. (The three goes to the spot) Kelvin: Ok we are here but there is nobody here,why? Stella: I don't know Winx: hmm but he should be here but where is he? (A Megarus comes and attacks them) Winx,Stella,Kelvin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now for to get back to the Story! (All three gets splat by water) Stella: Ok BAKUGAN BRAWL BAKUGAN STAND! GO VENTUS ZIPER! Ziper: Heh! Stella: Get ready Ziper DOUBLE ABILITY activate!! WIND SLASHER PLUS WIND BLOWER! Ziper: Get ready to hurt! (Slashes the Megarus and blows it away) Stella: Good one! Ziper: No problem! (goes to pod form and returns to Stella) Megarus: AIEEEEE!!! (goes to pod form) Kelvin and Winx: Good one Stella! Stella: Its a girl thing! Kelvin and Winx: Don't push it! Stella: Ok whatever! (All three sees a shadowly waterly figure on the lilypad across form them) Winx: WHO IS THERE! (The person comes forth and reveals Hydro) Hydro: Hey everybody! Winx: Hydro your here! Stella: Good to see ya again old buddy! Kelvin: Doing all right?! Hydro: Always how about you guys what did you come here for?! Winx: We came to re-group out group! Stella:We still got to find Solar and Dave! Kelvin: Then the hole team well be complete! Winx: So can you come with us? Hydro: I'll come but Kelvin got to brawl me to order to see if you guys are for real! Kelvin: Sure i'll brawl! Stella: Go Kelvin WOOT! Winx: You can do it! (Hydro and Kelvin are on 2 lilypads) Kelvin: I'll start! GATE CARD SET!!!! Kelvin: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND!! GO DARKUS BATTALIX DRAGONOID!!!! Hydro: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND!! GO AQUOS CONTESTIR!! Hydro: Ability activate!!!! Water Cannon!!!!! Contestir: EAT THIS! (blasts Battalix with lots of water) Battalix: BLAST!!!! Kelvin: HOLD ON ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!! DARK BARRIER!!! Battalix: (Protects self form the attack) Hydro: Your good! ABILITY ACTIVATE!! WATER DISPLACEMENT!!!! Contestir: hehe (Attacks the barrier and it break) Kelvin: You broke our ability! Hydro: Yep! Kelvin: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DARK BREAKER!! Battalix: EAT THIS! (slashes Contestir) Contestir: GRRRR Hydro: Ability activate!!! AQUA RIVER!!!! Kelvin: ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!! BATTALIX BLAST!!!!! Contestir: AHHH (blasts Battalix with hyper blasts of water) Battalix: RAHHH!!! (blasts Contestir with dark blast) Contestir: AHHHHHH TOO... MUCH ..POWER!!!! (gets knocked out and goes to pod form) Hydro's Bakumeter: Hydro's life force 40% Hydro: Good job! but this might get harder! GATE CARD SET!!!!!!!!!! Hydro and Kelvin: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND!!! Hydro: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! GO AQUOS MEGARUS! Kelvin: 2 Bakugan vs. one?! And was that the Megarus that almost attacked us?! Megarus: Yep! Battalix: -_- Kelvin: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DARK TAIL SLAP! Battalix: (Tail grows dark and slaps Megarus) Hydro: ABILITY ACTIVATE! AQUA PUNCH! Contesitr: (Punches Battalix) Battalix: OOF!! Kelvin: I forgot he got 2 Bakugan! Hydro: Hehe.. Kelvin's Meter: Ready... Dark Phaser Kelvin: BATTLE GEAR BOOST!! Battalix: (With Dark Phaser) GET READY FOR A BEAT DOWN!!! Hydro: GATE CARD OPEN!!!!!! HYDRO RAIN FORCE! Kelvin: What does that gate card do? Hydro: Every Aquos bakugan gets a lot of Gs and the oppenent loses some Gs and they can't use battle gear abilities. Battalix and Kelvin: WHAT THE!!! Hydro: Yep! now DOUBLE ABILITY ACTIVATE! SLASH-SWORD THRUST+ AQUA BLAST! Megarus: (Horn lights up water and pokes Battalix multi times) Contesitr: (Blasts Battalix with water) Battalix: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (gets knocked out and goes to pod form) Kelvin's Meter: Kelvin's Life Force, 10% Kelvin: WOW HE IS STRONG AND GOOD! Hydro: I've been improving you know. Kelvin: Yeah we all did! Winx: HMMM i wonder who well win?! Stella: Me too! Kelvin: GATE CARD SET!!!!!!!!!! Kelvin: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! GO DARKUS BATTALIX! Hydro: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND!! GO AQUOS CONTESTIR AND MEGARUS! Kelvin: Time to show off some Darkus power, for real. Hydro: Hit them with your best shot. Kelvin: ABILITY ACTIVATE! DARKNESS FOG! Battalix: HEHEHE! Now you see me! (it goes very dark) Now you don't! Hydro: Ok ABILITY ACTIVATE! AQUA TAIL WHIP!!! Megarus: On it! (slaps booms from he's tail to try to hit Battalix but failed) Hydro: WHAT THE!! Kelvin: Darkness Fog makes the whole area go dark and it makes it hard for the oppenent to attack Battalix. Hydro: Not good! Kelvin: Got that right! Hydro's Meter: Ready...Aquaintor. Hydro: BATTLE GEAR BOOST!!!! Contesitr: (With Aquaintor) This well be fun! Kelvin's Meter: Ready....Dark Phaser. Kelvin: BATTLE GEAR BOOST!!!! Battalix: (With Dark Phaser) Don't get cocky. Kelvin: GATE CARD OPEN!! DARKNESS FORCE UP!!! Battalix: This gate card allows me to use my battle gear level 2 ability, and this gate card is suitable for only Darkus Bakugan! Kelvin: So your mostly doomed Hydro. Any last words? Hydro: I only got a few. DOULBE ABILITY ACTIVATE! AQUA WHEEL+RIVER PUNCH! Megarus: OOH YEAH! (water forms around him and he charges at Battalix looking like a big ball of water) Contesitr: EAT THIS! (crushes the gate card) Battalix: OOF! Kelvin: MAN! The gate card is gone! Hydro: BATTLE GEAR ABILITY ACTIVATE! AQUAINTOR HYDRO AQUA BLAST!!!!! Contestir: GET A LOAD OF THIS!!!! (fires Aquaintor's water cannons at Battalix) Kelvin: BATTLE GEAR ABILITY ACTIVATE! DARK PHASER DARK BLAST! Battalix: UGH EAT THIS WATER BOY!! (fires Dark Phaser's dark cannons at Contesir) Battalix and Contesir: UGHHHHHHA HHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Winx: THIS IS GETTING CRAZY!!! Stella: THOSE 2 BLASTS ARE STRONG AND CAN MAKE THE PLANET SPLIT! Winx: Really? Stella: Yep! (The Dark Phaser blasts got though Aquaintor's blast and hits Contesitr) Contesitr: AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (gets knocked out and goes to pod form) Battalix: DON'T FORGET THIS LITTLE FISH FRY! (blasts Meagrus) Hydro's Meter: Hydro's life force 0% Hydro: Man i lost.. Kelvin: Hydro you did great you almost made me lose you know! Hydro: Yep! Stella: Now we got Hydro! We need Solar and Dave! Winx: Yep! Nice to have you back Hydro! Kelvin: Wait. Hydro and Winx: What?? Kelvin: (Face palm) You too are alike in a way. Stella: (bursts out laughing) Winx: We know, we are alike! We like to party and all that other party stuff! Hydro: Yep! That is how we are alike! But i just read more books. Winx: Hey i read too! Stella: Ok lets get back to the ship and go to that Haos planet! All of Them: YEAH!!!! This is the last part of Episode 3. Now the team well go to the Haos planet! What things await them there? Find out on Episode 4 of Winx's Tale RP Style! Category:Blog posts